Dream Night
Dream Night= The Dream Night is a bonus/easter egg night in the Christmas update of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Also known as Night -1 or Night negative one, this night is accessed when clicking Tinky Winky's black eye in the Custom Night menu, and the AI setting will be the AI setting the player had on the Custom Night screen prior to activating the night. This night is not much different than other nights, except all of the antagonists being plushies instead of animatronics/tubbybots and their screeches and sounds being high-pitched. This night has no phone call too. End of Night sequence Unlike Custom Night, this night ends by returning to the warning screen instead of returning to the main menu. It is unknown why it does this. Strategies The strategies to beat this night are the same strategies for beating any night. This is mostly because the AIs in the Custom Night menu is left the same. Trivia *Unlike the animatronic version of Dipsy, the Dipsy plush wears a hat. **The hat model Dipsy wears is the same model of the hat that The Original wears, except it's smaller. **His antenna pokes through the top of the hat, as there is no top to the hat, like in the show. *The plush version of Po has eyes and a jaw while she's in the Repair Room, however, both of those parts are gone when she jumpscares the player. This is most likely to represent the original Po in the game. * None of the plushes are withered, unlike their animatronic counterparts. * The Performance Stage is the only camera that is different in this night. * All of the plushes have glowing eyes. * The Po plush in the Repair Room appears to have her head more upright once the Tinky Winky plush leaves the room. It is unknown why this happens. ** The regular Po does not do this. |-|Gallery= Po Tinky_Plush_Repair_Room.png|The Po and Tinky Winky plushes in the Repair Room. PoPlushAlone.png|The Po plush alone in the Repair Room. Hi_Po.png|The Po plush about to leave the Repair Room. Po_Doll_Is_Not_A_Plushie_Anymore.gif|The Po plush jumpscaring the player. Note her jaw and eyes are gone. Laa-Laa Laa-laa_dipsy_stage_plush.png|The Laa-Laa and Dipsy plushes on the Performance Stage. Laa-laa_stage_plush.png|The Laa-Laa plush alone in the Performance Stage. Laa-laa_party_area_plush.png|The Laa-Laa plush in the Party Area. Laa-laa_party_hall_plush.png|The Laa-Laa plush in the Party Hall. 450.png|The Laa-Laa plush in the Repair Hall. Laa-laa_dining_room_plush.png|The Laa-Laa plush in Dining Room 1. 449.png|The Laa-Laa plush at the Left Door. Cute_Laa-Laa_Plushie_Jumpscare.gif|The Laa-Laa plush jumpscaring the player. Dipsy Laa-laa_dipsy_stage_plush.png|The Laa-Laa and Dipsy plushes on the Performance Stage. Dipsy_stage_plush.png|The Dipsy plush alone on the Performance Stage. Dipsy_party_area_plush.png|The Dipsy plush in the Party Area. Dipsy party hall plush.png|The Dipsy plush in the Party Hall. Dipsy_dining_room_plush.png|The Dipsy plush in Dining Room 1. Dipsy_left_door_plush.png|The Dipsy plush at the Left Door. Dip.gif|The Dipsy plush in the office. Tinky Winky Tinky_Plush_Repair_Room.png|The Tinky Winky and Po plushes in the Repair Room. Tinky_Plush_Party_Hall.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Party Hall. Tinky_Plush_Party_Area.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Party Area. Tinky_Plush_Dining_Room_1.png|The Tinky Winky plush in Dining Room 1. Tinky_Plush_Kitchen.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Kitchen. Tinky_Winky_Plush_Office.png|The texture of the Tinky Winky plush in the office. Tinky_Plush_Jumpscare.gif|The Tinky Winky plush jumpscaring the player. Noo-Noo Noo-noo plush office new.gif|The Noo-Noo plush in the office. Plush_Noo_Noo.gif|The texture of the Noo-Noo plush in the office. NooNooPlushieJumpscare.png|The Noo-Noo plush's jumpscare. Miscellaneous Performance stage plush.png|The Performance Stage for this night. |-|Audio= Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland